The New Generation
by Maddi-wan
Summary: The events of RotS and further never occurred. Anakin never fell in love with Padme and struck down Darth Sidious to save Mace Windu. Now follow him and Obi Wan as they face their greatest struggle yet, raising the newest generation of Knights.
1. Chapter 1

The New Generation of Jedi Knight

By: Maddi Wan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters but I did create Jaime, Canon and all of their friends.

Summary: The events of RotS and further never occurred. Anakin never fell in love with Padme and struck down Darth Sidious to save Mace Windu. Now follow him and Obi Wan as they face their greatest struggle yet, raising the newest generation of Knights.

Today was open day for all of the initiates of the Jedi temple. Today was the day they were expected to showcase all they have learnt in their time studying with the Jedi, in hope of being asked to become a Padawan learner by one of the onlooking Knights or Masters.

But for a small group of friends sitting up the back of the stands, today meant more than to most. They were the oldest of the horde of younglings, and none had been selected as a Padawan learner yet.

"Do you think it will happen today?" asked a tall Correlian boy, named Canon Midd. He was the oldest out of the group, with dark brown hair and bronze skin; he was sturdily built and renowned for his strength with a Lightsabre.

A short Human girl from Alderaan, smiled at him and winked, "They have too. Could you imagine the Jedi order with out the soon to be great and famous Masters Midd, Wit, Wat and Steele? They're lost without us."

The last two members of the group, a small Vorzydiak boy named Nax Wit and a tall Wookie named Wattaguppi or Watt for short, laughed.

Canon grinned and shrugged at his friends, "It's true. All the Masters are so stuffy."

"We can we train em," grinned Nax, leaning against the wall behind them.

The rest of the group leaned back and relaxed waiting for their turn in the demonstration, until Jaime realised two figures sneaking in the back door and ran under the stands.

"Who was that?" she asked, looking at her friends, who had also followed the figures.

"Dunno. They're too big to be Padawan's, they must be-"

"Maybe we were wrong about the Masters being boring," muttered Watt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with this picture?" grumbled Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, as he and his friend, fellow Master Anakin Skywalker, knelt underneath the grand stands of the duelling arena.

Anakin grinned at his Master and whispered, "Oh come on. It was a great race."

Obi Wan smiled back and shrugged, "This is true."

The two were expected at the demonstration by Master Yoda, but were late, because they stayed in Anakin's apartment to watch the end of the Podrace on Holonet.

"By the way, you owe me twenty credits," grinned Anakin, standing up and trotting over to the side of the stands. Obi Wan jogged over also.

"I do not. Anakin, you know as well as I do, that Lander Fa would have won the race, if it weren't for that cheat, Xylene," hissed Obi Wan, forcing jumping up too the railing.

Anakin joined him, "Master, I established the fact that Podracing doesn't have any rules, years ago," he sighed exasperatedly. "So how pray tell, did Xylene cheat if there is no rules?

"How is running your blasted opponent off the cliff, alright?" moaned Obi Wan, digging into his cloak to get the credits.

"It's like what I said before, thankyou. There-are-no-rules," beamed Anakin, stashing the quickest twenty credits he had ever made into his tunic pocket.

"I pity the child who becomes your padawan," mumbled Obi Wan, leaning back against the wall.

Anakin grinned and said, "I pity them too. I might subconsciously become like you. "Grumpy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mace Windu focused his attention back to the two figures, fighting in the middle of the room and murmured, "Obi Wan and Anakin have finally arrived."

The small, green figure sitting next to him smiled to himself and said, "See that, I can. Never on time, those two are."

"Tell me about it, I'm the one who's stuck arranging council meetings."

The two High Masters sat, watching the intense duel, until a question came to Mace. "Master, why did you ask them to come here today? Neither seems to interested in taking on Padawan's."

"True, this is. However, Meditated, I have, and feel they should be here, I do," he said, nodding to himself a little.

Mace grinned and turned to the little being, "Did the force elaborate on who they should be here for? A certain, Jaime Steele and Cannon Midd perhaps?"

"Feel these are the two, I do."

Mace nodded and turned back to the fight, muttering, "That Jaime Steele painfully resembles Qui Gon Jinn."

_I want to write this story, but I won't unless I know people a reading, and there is one way to tell me that. Is it too _

_ .a) just read and then go back to the story page? NO_

_ .b) read and hope others will review for you? NO_

_ .c) Read and review? Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner._

_So PLEASE R&R. Thanks Maddi._


	2. Chapter 2

The New Generation of Jedi Knight

By: Maddi Wan

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters but I did create Jaime, Jerec and all of their friends. Oh and I added a quote from Stick It! And Garfield 2 which I am sorry to say I hadn__'__t came up with first._

_Summary: The events of RotS and further never occurred. Anakin never fell in love with Padme and struck down Darth Sidious to save Mace Windu. Now follow him and Obi Wan as they face their greatest struggle yet, raising the newest generation of Knights._

_Authors Note: Thankyou so much everybody who has reviewed. It's very refreshing to know people are reading and enjoying your stuff. So thanks once more, and enjoy this chapter._

Grand Master Yoda hobbled into the middle of the room and called for the attention of the audience. "Last team duel, this is. Padawan's Steele and Midd, Red team you will be. Padawan's Metis and Nix, Blue team you will be."

Jaime and Canon grinned at each other, and bounded down the stands, to meet Master Yoda in the middle of the hall. Their opponents on the other hand, a pale white Zabrack girl, with vivid purple eyes and newly formed horns, called Delore Metis, and a Tall Rodian boy named Com'Aq Nix stalked into the centre grimly.

_What__'__s up their butt? _Jaime sent through her bond with Canon. Canon grinned and sent back, _whatever it is, it__'__s sideways. _They had to stifle their laughter, because just then Yoda ordered them to shake hands and get into position.

Metis and Nix got on rather well with each other, and neither liked their opponents. They were all around the same age as each other (Jaime and Canon being the eldest out of the four however) so there was a natural rivalry.

"Begin!" barked Master Yoda, from his seat with the rest of the council.

All four Padawan's held their lightsabre's at the ready, daring the other to strike first. But then Nix and Metis both made a lunge for Jaime, ready to attack. Jaime easily somersaulted over both of them and landed next to Canon grinning.

Then the two rushed forward at the Blue team. All four met in the middle of the room and then broke into two individual duels, Metis vs. Steele, Nix vs. Midd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! Watt, look at them go!" exclaimed Nax, clapping his Wookie friend on the back.

"They have to get chosen today," replied Watt, in her husky voice. Because Watt was a Wookie, it was hard for her to be able to vocalise Basic very well. But everybody was able to understand her all right.

"Yeah. I mean, they're fighting like Knights!" cried Nax again, grinning ear to ear.

"Calm down Nax. Your going to hurt yourself," grinned back Watt. That day, two Masters had expressed their interest in Nax and herself, so they were worried for their two older friends, who had had nobody come up too them.

Just then, on the floor, the Rodian boy had decided it was time to play dirty. While his and Canon's lightsabre's were locked, he struck out, and punched Canon in the face.

"Why that cheating!-" Watt stood up angrily, and reached for her lightsabre, but Nax put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

He was just a furious as she was, but he said grimly, "We can't help them. Canon and Jaime can take care of themselves." Watt nodded stiffly, and sat down again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I said Podracing had no rules, this is a completely different issue. That brat should be disqualified," scowled Anakin.

Obi Wan nodded but said, "Why do you care so much?"

Anakin opened his mouth to answer, but then realised he didn't know why. "I have no idea. For some reason I feel connected to him, but that doesn't make since."

Obi Wan grinned and said, "Sure it does, you should ask him to be your Padawan if you feel so strongly connected to him, that you were ready to go down there and help him out."

Anakin grinned when he saw the boy, who had been knocked down to the floor, somersault next to his friend, who was holding off both attackers. "And what about you Master? I felt the flash of anger when that Metis kid took a cheap shot at her leg."

"Hmmm, I don't know," sighed Obi Wan, leaning back to watch the younglings duel.

Anakin smirked and said, "Sure you do. Admit it; you've been lonely with out any company, like me or Qui Gon."

Obi wan closed his eyes in irritation when he heard his Masters voice through the force, "It's true." Obi wan sighed and mumbled to himself, "I hate it when the two of you gang up on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, we really should of called that," moaned Mace, watching as two tall figures at opposite ends of the back row were pushed back down to their seats.

"Know this, I do. But let it go, I feel we must," announced Yoda, keeping his gaze on the combatants, and sending healing energy through the force to Young Midd, who was suffering from a bloody nose.

"Until when? One of them starts using force lightning!" asked Mace incredulously.

Yoda turned his firm gaze on the High Master, which sent shivers down his spine, "Until the force indicates we intervene." 

Mace sighed and turned back to the fight. _I have a bad feeling about this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Are you all right Canon?__'_asked Jaime through the bond with her best friend. He grinned and replied_'Bottom's sore, a little disorientated, but undeterred."_

Jaime grinned, blocking a blow from Metis. _Do you think it's time to finish them?_ Canon nodded and then they began to preform one of their practiced manoeuvres. Using the force, both of them began to jump out of the way of each blow; as soon as they landed they took off again.

Metis and Nix were becoming confused, and were letting down their guard. Soon neither was attacking any more, because the targets wouldn't stay still.

Then suddenly, Canon came out of one of his leaps, but instead of landing, slid across the floor towards the unaware Metis and Nix, and tackled both to the ground. Jaime landed in front of the pile, and using the force, summoned the Blue teams Lightsabre's to her hand.

Canon jumped up and took a Lightsabre from Jaime, so now both were holding two.

Then Jaime asked, in a voice loud enough so the entire hall could hear, "Do you surrender?" Both opponents glared at her furiously, but readjusted the four lightsabre's pointed at them and nodded.

"To Red team, the match goes."

Jaime, Canon, Metis and Nix all bowed to each other and headed back to the stands. When they reached Watt and Nax, Nax clapped them both on the back and went on about how much of a cheat Nix was, while Watt rolled her eyes at the young Vorzydiak.

"Silence I will have," called out Yoda. The whole hall, Younglings, Knights and Masters, fell dead silent right away, "At an end, open day now is. Preformed extremely well, these younglings have, bright the future is, with these children as knights. Need you they do, unleash them on you, I will." There was a quiet chorus of laughter as Yoda walked back to the other High Masters.

_Same applies to this chapter people, no reviews, no chapters. So please review. I just want to say thankyou so much to everybody who reviewed again. Oh I feel all happy and giddy inside! LOL Please, Please, Please! Keep R&Ring. Thankyou all, Maddi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, Anakin or Obi Wan, Unfortunately. However I did create Jaime and Canon and their friends, (sniff) I'm so proud._

_Authors Note: to Max and everybody who agreed, I am not trying to blackmail you into reviewing so if you got that idea, I'm sorry but that's not how it is. I'm sorry it has taken so long, I have been extremely flooded with homework, and had a terrible case of writers block._

_Enjoy_

"What do you mean you don't know how to ask somebody to become your apprentice? You're a Master for Force sake!" cried Anakin, looking incredulously at his former Master.

"Well I didn't ask you did I, the decision was made for both of us," shrugged Obi Wan, who was also trying to work out the minor bump in the road of the two of them taking on apprentices.

"Obi Wan!" moaned Anakin looking pathetically at Obi Wan who burst out laughing and said, "That look didn't work when you were in years old, and it still doesn't work when you're twenty nine."

Anakin glared at him, and Obi Wan sighed in submission. He got up and said, "Alright, just do what you always do.

Anakin cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What's that?" Obi Wan grinned and said quickly, "Follow my lead."

It was a good thing that Obi Wan had already set off towards the group, because Anakin was giving him a look that should have been able to turn him to ashes.

"I don't believe this, that had to be the best duel we have ever had, and still everybody looked us over," sighed Canon, leaning back moodily.

The room was almost empty, with only the grand council members left, and a couple of knights and their apprentices who had come to watch. It seemed that Canon and Jaime were going to be sent to the Agricorps instead of becoming Jedi Knights.

Jaime, who had an urgent desire to be openly violent toward the punching bag in the training hall, stood up and said, "Well we showed them our best and if they don't want that, then it's not our fault but their loss. On the bright side, at least the Watt and Nax were taken as apprentices."

Canon smiled at their two friends, and clapped Nix on the back, turning away from the approaching figures, and announced, "I guess the Jedi Order hasn't totally bit the dust."

"I should hope not, otherwise me and Anakin wouldn't be able to take the two of you as apprentices," announced an amused voice behind them.

All four of the younglings turned around, and saw Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Anakin Skywalker. Master Skywalker was glaring at the Kenobi and hissed, "I don't think you could have been blunter if you tried."

Obi Wan turned to his tall companion and grinned saying, "Oh believe me, I did. Don't worry you deserve those twenty credits now."

Jaime was first to interject, saying doubtfully, "You want to take _us _as _your _apprentices?"

Obi Wan scratched the back of his neck and said, "Well, I was wondering if you would like me as a Master. No pressure though."

Jaime grinned and said incredulously, "No pressure? Master Kenobi, if you want an apprentice, I'm your girl." Obi Wan smiled also, looking at Anakin, who had started to sweat.

Anakin took a deep breath and stumbled out, "Well, I was wondering if, Canon, you would, uh, like to be, uh-"

"You want to be my Master?" asked Canon excitedly, hardly being able to stop himself from jumping up and down.

Anakin looked relieved and said, "Yes that's it. Thankyou for asking I would love to be."

"Couldn't help but make a joke out of the situation could he?" asked Mace Windu from the door, looking up at the group of figures coming down the stands.

Yoda smiled and said, "You see, even you agree, they will be a good team."

"How is having a mini Skywalker running around the Temple good. The Jedi Order has just met its doom with those two pairings, if you remember Obi Wan was a little terror as well."

Yoda shook his head and said, "We can only thank the force, that it didn't want you to Master them. I remember the youngling that almost cut off my right ear."

"With ears that big how can you blame me?" muttered Mace, trying to control the heat of embarrassment, Yoda hit him in the shin and said angrily, "With ears this big, I can hear you!"

_Hey Guys, please read and review._


End file.
